3
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: "One, Two, Three. Not only you and me. Got One Eighty degrees. And, make the clueless Naruto caught in between." said the dark perverted inner Minato to the real Minato. MinaNaru, SasuNaru, MinaSasu, 3way, Yaoi, Smut, Love Triangle, Incest, Lemon.
1. Innocent Remarks

Author's Note:

Hi! Today, I decided to make another story about my favorite pairing(s). Yeah, because it's a Love Triangle story!

Sasuke is Naruto's best friend but sometimes he wants more than just 'best friend'.  
>Minato is Naruto's dad and he knows that he shouldn't feel that way to his own son.<br>And Naruto? He's just clueless.

I hope you like it…

Don't like, don't read.

Do like, do read and do review.

Warning: Haven't been Beta'ed yet…

Summary: 

One, Two, Three. Not only you and me. Got One Eighty degrees. And I'm caught in between.  
>A Love Triangle story.<p>

Pairing: Minato N., Naruto U., and Sasuke U.

Warning: Yaoi, Love Triangle, Incest, Lemon.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. Again, because Minato owns him, but now, Sasuke won't just lose to Minato! The fight for Naruto begins!

**3**

Ever wonder about this?

We have _One_ nose to smell,  
>We have <em>Two<em> eyes to see,  
>We have <em>Four <em>limbs to feel, move or touch,  
>and that sort up that we have <em>Five<em> senses.

Why don't we have anything counts as _Three_?

Because _Three _is a forbidden number. And when that forbidden number involves love… What will be happening?

Another fine day in Konoha Village, the sky was so bright and blue, the sun was shining so brilliant, and the weather was very comfortable too with a slight cool air breezing throughout the village. It's a very beautiful day, indeed, so full of peace and love. Talking about love…

A raven haired boy was sitting in the training ground. He wore a white clothe with a fan symbol in his back. He has a spiky untamed black hair that looks very contrast with his pale skin. He was sitting in the field, and was looking at the peaceful sky that was just very soothing only by looking at it. It seemed like he was having a lot of thought in his mind, like he was thinking about something very important.

Judging from his handsome face that kept shifting from one expression to another, it would very much seemed that his mood was going up and down like a crazy roller coaster. At first, he was smirking his beautiful lips, throwing a small smirk that curved perfectly in his face. And then, a moment later, he was pouting his oh-so-kissable lips like he was pissed off about something. Then, he was putting his best superior grin in his face full of pride. Full with The Uchiha's Pride.

He was sure that he was alone in the training ground because he was the type that never ever wanted anyone to know his feelings. He was used to keep his feelings inside his mind and put out his best poker face to cover his feeling, or maybe he would put up a very cold face, the kind of looks that could slice you into two parts showing all to the world to just leave him alone.

He could also put poison in his words, like lots of poisons, that would make everyone stayed away from him although it's hard enough to make everyone leave the fuck off him, due to his handsome face that attracted people like strong magnets not to mention that some people just didn't get what's the meaning of 'Get the Fuck Off me' that always emanating from his unkind face. He didn't care about it though, he hated all the attentions anyway. You could say he's a very anti social person.

But there's only one person that could tear his cold and arrogant attitude into something quite adorable. That one person could make him change from a very bitter person into a laughable retard. And that only person was his one and only best friend.

'The fuck's taking that idiot so long…' thought Sasuke in his mind.

It seemed that he was waiting for his best friend to show up, although his best friend was nowhere to be seen now and because of this nothing-to-do waiting, Sasuke's mind was wandering all over the place. He's thinking about the idiotic things that his blond friend did, things that made him smirked superiorly. He's also thinking about the stupid debates that they had before, and it made him pouting his lips as he remembered how pissed off he was to his best friend.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was thinking about the adorable things that Naruto did before. Things that makes people go 'Awww..' due to it's sweetness, and those things made the Uchiha to smirk a little bit with a happy smile. Sasuke might not want to admit it, but he was once thinking that he might have fallen in love with his best friend. It seemed that he wanted to be more than just a best friend to Naruto. And all these time he was thinking about Naruto, it made him embarrassed a little bit and that's why he didn't want to admit it because The Uchihas do not get embarrassed.

He disliked the fact that he might be interested in boys rather than with girls. He viewed it as abnormality. And abnormality equals to weakness. That's why he disliked it, he disliked being called weak. But he couldn't help it though, every times he met with girls. He would only be irritated with them especially with how they squealed like crazy. Sasuke only thought that girls were just bunch of neurotic people. They easily annoyed him so much.

He sometimes wondered why the girls couldn't read his annoyance in his face even though it was as clear as the sky today. Maybe the girls were just a bunch of idiots, thought Sasuke or maybe they were all just unrelenting people that wouldn't give up even though they have been rejected many times. Not that Sasuke cared whatever reason it was as long as the girls leave the fuck off him alone. He's a genius and he didn't like being surrounded with bunch of idiots. Well, except, only one idiot that he seemed to be okay with. And so here he was, waiting his idiotic best friend to show up no longer thinking about his sexual interest anymore.

Meanwhile his best friend was still in his house, late.

The blond boy was sitting in the kitchen room. It would seem that he was eating rather quickly. He ate a pair of toasted bread with a chocolate spread in it, as he was waiting for another bread to be toasted. He gobbled up his bread rather fast, and once the toasting had been finished he quickly put up the cooked bread and put it in a plate. He then put a cooked sunny sided egg on top of the bread, put some garnishes and sandwiched it with another. Then, he put the plate on top of the dining table.

"Dad! Breakfast served!" said Naruto energetically, he intended to call his busy father to eat some breakfast, before he left to meet up with his best friend.

"Yeah, in a moment Naruto!" said a familiar voice came from upstairs. It was Minato's voice and he was busy preparing himself before he went to work.

Having finished cooking breakfast, Naruto then put his cooking inside of lunch boxes. Three lunch boxes to be exact, one orange lunch box for himself, one blue lunch box for his father, and of course, one red lunch box for his best friend. He arranged the food neatly inside the lunch boxes as he was waiting his father to finally come down from his room. He grinned really big when he finished arranging the lunch boxes. It appeared that he was so proud of himself when he noticed that the lunch boxes looks very delectable and exquisitely neat.

Not a moment from his happy smile, he could hear the sounds of steps near the stairway. It seemed that his father was also finished as he was coming down the staircase.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, breakfast's already been served!" said Naruto teasingly as he crossed his legs, and bowed down a little bit, doing a weird courtesy to greet his father.

"Morning Naruto... Ha ha ha… I wish you didn't call me that way" said Minato happily as he chuckled out a little bit. He was chuckling because Naruto was acting pretty funny especially with the weird courtesy and how Naruto called him 'Hokage-sama'. Naruto was never called him that way.

"You mean my voice tone?" questioned Naruto innocently, using the same weird voice tone that he was using before. The voice tone was kind of weird… it heard kind of like a girl's squealing.

"Ha ha ha both Naruto, it's both. Don't call me Hokage-sama" said Minato calmly. He was still laughing because of Naruto's weird voice tone.

"Okay, Minato-sama!" agreed Naruto enthusiastically, with the same girl-like voice tone that he used before.

"Hey hey, don't call me that either!" said Minato embarrassedly. He was quite embarrassed when Naruto called him with '-sama' because it made him feel like a God or something. And Naruto just knew exactly what to do to make his father embarrassed. He liked it when he saw his father stuttered nervously with embarrassment. He found it pretty adorable.

Naruto then grinned widely that made his lips almost reached his temples. He was so happy when he saw his father was acting like that. It really made him feels like loved.

"So, what's for breakfast today? Naru-chan?" asked Minato teasingly. Just like Naruto, Minato knew exactly what to do to make Naruto embarrassed and pouted his lovable lips.

"Aww... Don't call me that!" protested Naruto. He didn't like it when his father called him like that. He felt like he was being treated like a child or a girl. Even so he did kind of act like a girl before…

"And why is that?" teased Minato even more. He cupped Naruto's face with both of his hands and lifted up Naruto's face a little bit, so that their cerulean eyes could meet at each other. Minato was really enjoying Naruto's pouting expression. He thought it was pretty adorable.

"Because I don't likeeee it" said Naruto as he then stuck out his tongue.

"Ha ha ha and what would you do if I keep calling you that, Naru-chan?" asked Minato merrily. He was chuckling yet again when he looked at Naruto's silly expression.

"Well, I'm gonna... ahaha ha ha" Before Naruto had finished his sentence, Minato tickled his body.

"Hmm? What did you say?" asked Minato teasingly. He kept tickling at Naruto's sensitive spots in his body making him laughed out loud.

"Aww Dad, stop it..! no fair!" protested Naruto in between his laughing.

"I didn't say I would play fair." teased Minato as he kept tickling at Naruto. Minato really liked it when his son was pleading for him to stop. He thought that it was the most adorable thing ever.

"ha ha ha stop it!" ordered Naruto. Not really sure whether it's an order though, because he didn't say it quite firmly due to his intense laughing.

"Well, if you ask it really nicely then maybe..." said Minato mischievously. He then released his tickling from Naruto as he then pulled out the chair and started to sit on it. It seemed Minato was hungry now, and he needed to eat his food fast before it needed to be heated up again. He acted like nothing happened, leaving Naruto with a big pout in his face.

"Hmph. No lunch for you today!" said Naruto irritably, as he then walked away from Minato towards the kitchen sink, and then he closed the lunch boxes.

"What? Heyyyy… I was just kidding!" protested Minato in regret.

"Hmph. That was very mature of you dad, really, Kidding is only for children" said Naruto icily. He was still messing with the lunch boxes to purposely ignore Minato and showing a gesture that he was pretty upset about it.

"Aww... Naruto... come on... I'm sorry… Okay? I'll make it up to you." said Minato apologetically. He liked to tease his son, but he started to think that he was teasing him too far.

"Hmm... in fact yeah, you can..." said Naruto.

He then turned back and walked toward Minato slowly. His blue eyes were glowing with hope and expectancy. He stopped and then looked at Minato's face thoroughly. Seeing that his father was dedicated enough to make it up from his guilt, Naruto decided to ask something that he really wanted to before.

"What is it?" questioned Minato as he then raised his eyebrows in question.

"Dad… can I ask you something?" asked Naruto reluctantly.

"Yeah?" answered Minato, with his still-raised eyebrows hoping to know what Naruto was up to.

"Tonight... can I... can I bring a friend to come over? You know, just for tonight..." said Naruto nervously.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess... Who?" asked Minato lightly, he then lifted up his sandwich and started to eat it slowly, munched it appreciatively and swallowed it, as he waited Naruto to answer his question.

"Ah, it's… do you remember Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Naruto, again reluctantly, he knew that his best friend didn't really have a likeable attitude and so he's afraid that Minato would turn down his plea.

"Oh, that Uchiha Boy? Why?" asked Minato.

Naruto could feel that his father's face was changed a little. The one that usually looks so caring and tender was now looked rather expressionless. Naruto thought that his father was putting up his poker face so that Naruto couldn't see what his father was really feels inside. But Naruto did notice that his father wasn't really satisfied with the idea that Sasuke was going to come over.

"Oh, I was just asking whether you remember him or not..." said Naruto plainly, hoping that what he saw before was merely because of his paranoid mind.

"No, I mean why him?" asked Minato curiously. It seemed that Minato thought that there's more reason why Naruto wanted his best friend to come over to his house.

"Err… because he's my friend?" said Naruto with a doubtful tone.

"Yeah, but you also have another friend too, why only him?" asked Minato.

"Well, he's my best friend dad… and he's kinda alone too... right now... and so..." stuttered Naruto anxiously.

"Hmmm…" Minato wasn't really sure what to answer, and so, he was just humming a little bit as he's thinking whether he should approve the idea or not. He noticed that he didn't really like the Uchiha boy, but he thought that maybe it was because of the prejudices that the Uchiha boy had been accused with.

"Well? Can I? Can I? Can I?" asked Naruto eagerly. He's jumping up and down a little, expecting a single 'yes' from his father. His face shone full with hope and expectancy that even Minato didn't have the heart to break his gleeful face.

"Well..." said Minato slowly.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you. I'll cook your favorite dish tonight!" pleaded Naruto. He offered wanting to cook Minato's favorite dish to capture his father's heart. But the idea of having dinner, actually bring out another idea in Minato's mind.

"Is the Uchiha boy staying too for dinner?" asked Minato calmly. Again, he's using his best poker face to hide what he really feels inside. He didn't like the idea when he knew that the Uchiha would stay for dinner too.

"Well, yeah he is... and I was hoping he could stay the night too… only for tonight" asked Naruto with a wistful tone.

"Naruto" said Minato soothingly. Minato didn't like it when his son was asking him with a wistful tone. Minato just couldn't stand it when he saw his son in a gloomy face. It hurt him so bad seeing his son acting all negative.

"Please? Please? Pretty please?" asked Naruto, he launched his best oh-so-adorable puppy eyes that would always a hundred percent worked to Minato.

"Okay then, since you asked it pretty nicely..." agreed Minato calmly.

He knew that he couldn't resist his son's puppy eyes, and he also noticed that he didn't want his son to be sad about it if Minato disagreed with his son. So, even though he didn't like the Uchiha, maybe he should give him a chance. Whatever to make Naruto's happy.

"Thanks dad!" said Naruto happily. He was very happy as he then hugged his dad so closely.

"Owww… Naruto's not so tight… I can't breathe…" said Minato in response of Naruto's hug.

Naruto might not realize it but Minato's face was blushed scarlet when Naruto hugged him so tight. He could feel his heart was racing up a little bit as the capillary bed in his face started to be filled with more bloods. He then grew uneasy like something made him nervous about something. He could feel his sweat was dropping in his face and also in his hands as he felt a weird feeling started to stir around in his heart.

The one feeling that made you thought that's something wrong in you like you are in love. But if it's just a Father& Son love, why was Minato blushing then? He didn't want to admit it but he liked Naruto more than he should have been. He liked Naruto's attitude, his attitude really identical to his mother, whom Minato once loved. And Naruto was able to taking care of him. Naruto could cook him breakfast, lunch, and dinner just like his wife was too. But Minato thought that maybe it was just a coincidence, he noticed that not so many people cared about him the way Naruto did. As a Hokage, he was respected by other people. But Naruto was different. He loved his father and also cared about him so much.

Sometimes when his father was very tired after working, he would give his father a massage in his weary shoulders. Minato thought that as long as he had Naruto, he really didn't need another person anymore. He would also fear that Naruto would dislike it when he was seeing someone new. He thought that Naruto would accuse him as betraying his mother even though it had been quite a long time since his Mother passed away due to the Kyuubi incident.

"Oops, sorry dad..." said Naruto apologetically as he loosened up his tight hug a little giving a chance for Minato to breathe.

"Hmm… I was hoping you would make my favorite dish for tomorrow's night too..." said Minato.

"Okay, Deal! he he he" concurred Naruto happily.

He was pretty happy now, knowing that his father agreed with his plan to bring Sasuke in his house and stay for tonight. He knew that Sasuke had been quite lonely today, and so, he thought that maybe if he stayed in Naruto's house together, maybe he could wipe off his best friend's lonely face. Because, Naruto couldn't stand it when he saw someone that he cared about was seemed so dejected. He needed to help his best friend. Well, in fact, he wanted to help as much people as he can as long as he had the capability to do so.

He walked to his lunch boxes and picked one for Minato, the blue colored lunch box.

"There ya go" said Naruto as he gave Minato his exquisite lunch box.

"Thanks" replied Minato appreciatively as he wondered what was inside the lunch box.

"Oh Dad, Are you going to be late?" asked Naruto as he then picked up the dirty plate on the dining table and put it into kitchen sink and started to clean it.

"Not really sure, it depends. Why?" asked Minato as he stood up from his chair.

"Nope, nothing… Well, I gotta go, I have a mission today, wish me luck okay?" he picked up his two lunch boxes and started to leave his house.

But before he left his house, he reached to Minato then he kissed his cheek showing a 'bye' gesture and left the house. Minato chuckled a bit as he touched his cheek... the one that had been kissed by Naruto. He really liked it when his son kissed him like that even though it was just a small chaste kiss. But he liked when his son luscious lips met his skin.

Minato could notice that Naruto was holding two lunch boxes in his hands. He guessed that the orange colored lunch box must be for him. He knew that Naruto really like everything that's orange colored and the other red colored lunch box. It must be for the Uchiha boy, the one that really close to Naruto, his best friend.

Minato didn't notice it before, but he could feel a weird feeling when he knew that Naruto was giving a lunch box, specially created by himself, to the Uchiha. His weird feeling was like something stirring in his abdomen like churning or something. But Minato decided to just drop it. Seeing Naruto had already left, he locked his house's door. And with a simple hand gesture, he warped out from his house to the Hokage room instantly. The flying Thunder God technique really comes in handy if you are almost late for work. If only Naruto knew how to do that, because Naruto was really late to meet his best friend at the training ground.

Naruto was walking quite fast in the street of Konoha, he needed to go to the training ground quickly before his best friend started to be pissed off. He leaped and jumped carefully from one place to another because he didn't want his neatly prepared lunch box to be ruined.

When he arrived at the training ground he could see a raven haired boy was sitting idly in the ground. Naruto then put his lunch boxes slowly in the ground, and decided to sneak and surprise the Uchiha from behind. He walked slowly as he observed the Uchiha back, still not noticing him.

He walked slowly again and when he had arrived inches from the Uchiha's back, suddenly, he reached his hands to close Sasuke's eyes. Surprisingly, Sasuke fell for it. He got caught by Naruto from behind. Not really sure why though, a Ninja was supposed to be careful and alarmed everyday. But Sasuke, let himself off guard probably because he's having a lot of things in his mind that was racing from one to another. Although, it's because of Naruto's fault too that made him thinking about his idiotic best friend constantly.

"Guess who?" asked Naruto cheerfully as he closed Sasuke's eyes tightly.

"Dobe. Get the Fuck off me." ordered Sasuke plainly.

"Bzzt… Guess first!" argued Naruto energetically as he then gripped his hands more tightly.

"Don't make me say it twice... It gets ugly." said Sasuke irritably. He didn't like saying a same thing twice or more, it made him irritated. It made him feel like talking to an idiot. He didn't like talking to an idiot. It made him feel like an idiot too. Although, he knew that Naruto was just an idiot, a helpless one.

"Nnnn… nope... guess" ordered Naruto merrily. He's chuckling a little bit when he heard the irritated voice of his best friend. He liked it when he was able to get his best friend under his skin.

"I already said it's you, dobe! Now, fuck off" ordered Sasuke with a little pissed off tone.

He didn't like it when his best friend clutched him so closely, because it made his heart fluttered in excitement. And, when his heart fluttered, his heart started to gallop rhythmically. And of course, as an Uchiha, he didn't want his embarrassing heart beat being heard by anyone. But Naruto was clutching him really tight and close, he was afraid that Naruto could hear his heart beat. Wait a minute, Uchihas do not get scared! More reason to be pissed off then.

"Gah! Why do you have to be such a… bastard…" said Naruto quietly as he then moved his lips near the raven's earlobe and whispered the 'bastard' word near the earlobe. Of course it made Sasuke shuddered in pleasure.

'Damn it! Why the hell he fucking whispered in my earlobe?' thought Sasuke in his mind.

Again he could feel his face blushed scarlet when he felt that tickling sensation in his earlobe. He disliked it when he's blushing. It seemed that his Uchiha's pride was getting attacked. Sasuke knew that he couldn't take it anymore, in a moment he could have his erection up if Naruto kept doing this idiotic things. He needed to get away from this stupid position. He couldn't take it anymore if his best friend kept breathing in front of his earlobe, it pleasured him. And he didn't want to let his blushing be found out by Naruto, let alone his upcoming erection. He must struggle to get away from this situation.

"Get the hell off me!" protested Sasuke as he started to struggle away from Naruto's clutch. He moved his hands backward and forward trying to struggle away from Naruto. He then pushed Naruto away abruptly to make Naruto released his clutch. But, when he moved his hands erratically to push Naruto away he accidentally…

"Ouch! You hit my dick!" argued Naruto.

Naruto could feel an intense pain crawling to his abdomen when his best friend accidentally hit his genitalia. That intense pain suddenly made him released his clutch and started to fold his body in the ground. His face was seemed to be in pain. It seemed Sasuke hit him pretty hard…

'what..? Don't tell me I just touched his… ' thought Sasuke in his mind.

He definitely blushed even more when he imagined that he really had touched Naruto's genitalia even so it was just a stupid accident. He couldn't let his blush be seen by Naruto. And so, he put his poker face and protested to Naruto.

"Hn. Like you have any." said Sasuke plainly. Sasuke thought that saying it plainly would be enough to hide his real expression.

"Of course I have it you bastard! You're the one that doesn't have any!" protested Naruto irritably, he then sat up from the ground and sat in front of Sasuke. His face seemed to be a little bit pissed off as a result from what Sasuke just did.

"Keep dreaming dobe" said Sasuke, again plainly. He didn't really want to imagine Naruto's dick. It would excite him… or maybe not. The Uchiha wouldn't admit the fact that he's having a secret crush to his boyfriend err… best friend.

"I'm not dreaming! Well, how about I show you mine and you can show me yours?" challenged Naruto easily. He was still pissed off about how his best friend acted like nothing's happened.

'What? he wanted what?' thought Sasuke surprised in his mind.

He knew that he must not see Naruto's dick, imagining it already was bad enough, what if he saw it? He didn't want to find out the answer. He mustn't let Naruto do that. He shouldn't let his own genitalia be seen by Naruto… It would be very weird… Not to mention that he's having a semi-hard erection now because of the whole imagining Naruto's dick thing. It would be very weird if Naruto did see his semi hard erection. And so, he decided to drop this conversation off.

"Hmph. Grow up." said Sasuke bluntly.

"Hah! You are scared, aren't you? Pussy Sasuke" said Naruto tauntingly.

The conversation started to turn up very bad now. Sasuke couldn't let himself being mocked like that by his best friend. But he didn't want to accept the challenge either. It's not because he's afraid. Uchihas do not get scared, okay. It's just that he didn't want Naruto to know that he had a huge crush with him. It would be very awkward to know that you're best friend actually have more feelings than just a best friend. And so, he must distract Naruto from the conversation. What better way to distract Naruto than used his guilt card?

"I'm not, Narutard, now if you please remember that I've been waiting for you for 30 fucking minutes" said Sasuke calmly. He emphasized the '30 fucking minutes' to make Naruto feel guilty about it, and hopefully would drop this stupid conversation.

"Oh yeah, I was busy preparing this... Here… this is for you." said Naruto as he reached out his hand to pick the red lunch box and put it in front of Sasuke, waiting for Sasuke to take the lunch box.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Sasuke surprised.

He looked at Naruto's cerulean eyes observing his intention. He thought that it was weird of Naruto to give him a lunch box. Usually, Naruto never brought him a lunch box. His onyx eyes filled with surprised. He also raised his eyebrows to Naruto as if questioning his sanity. To be honest, he was pretty surprised, and nearly speechless, by the fact that Naruto made him a special lunch box… just for him… at least he thought it that way. But he didn't know that Naruto also made one for Minato. Poor Sasuke…

"It's a lunch box you idiot!" said Naruto irritably as if stating a fact that was pretty obvious.

"I know this is a fucking lunch box but what's inside it? " asked Sasuke plainly.

Of course, he knew that it's a lunch box. If the idiot knew that 'this is a lunch box' there's no way in hell that Sasuke didn't know that 'this is a lunch box'. Honestly, when he said 'What the fuck is this' it's because he was pretty surprised due to the fact that Naruto gave him a lunch box and not because he wanted to know what's inside it. But, Sasuke wouldn't admit it anyway. So, he changed his subject by asking Naruto what's inside it.

"One Rat Poison I specially made for you" said Naruto teasingly.

He wanted to tease his friend even more. He knew that his best friend wouldn't believe in his words anyway.

'Who would have given a Rat Poison and tell the person in interest 'Hey, this is a Rat Poison, now would you eat it?' ' thought Naruto in his mind.

"I'm not eating this" said Sasuke plainly.

"Heyy! I'm just kidding!" protested Naruto in regret.

"Hmph." Sasuke was not really sure what to answer though, and so he just 'hmph' a little bit to answer Naruto plea. He reached out his hand to take the special red lunch box from Naruto's hand. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty happy that Naruto gave him this lunch box. Nobody had ever done that to him.

"Not a little bit of thank you? or even give me a kiss in my cheek? You hurt me Sasuke" said Naruto teasingly. He knew that his best friend wasn't a type to show an emotion ever. So, Naruto already knew that Sasuke wouldn't say thank you let alone kiss his cheek.

"Fine. thanks." said Sasuke quietly. Sasuke definitely wouldn't kiss at Naruto's cheek now but he definitely could at least say a little bit of 'thank you'.

"He he he... so, where's Sakura?" asked Naruto when he noticed that his pink-haired friend hadn't arrived yet. He was grinning a little when he heard that Sasuke actually said 'thank you' after all.

"Sakura said that she's sick" said Sasuke simply not really bothering to elaborate even more than that.

'Why did he have to ask about that sick bitch? That bitch would only disturb us...' thought Sasuke jealously in his mind.

'Wait a minute, what did I just say? disturb us? Why was I even jealous about it? ' thought Sasuke surprised in his mind.

"So, it's only two of us then?" asked Naruto

'I like it when you say it just two of us… it excites me…' thought Sasuke in his mind as he then grinned a little, a very fast small grin, just as fast as he regretted ever thinking about that. He then shook away of his mind and started to talk plainly again.

"Yeah. I'm surprised your little brain could point that easily." said Sasuke in surprised. He emphasized his surprise by making a shocked face to Naruto.

"Hey!" protested Naruto.

'Did I just say how adorable his face is when he's upset?' thought Sasuke in his mind again, he was surprised by the fact that his mind kept being distracted by Naruto.

"On to the mission dobe…" said Sasuke. Actually, he meant it to himself too. He couldn't let himself being distracted like this. He knew that he had a mission to be accomplished.

"Umm what's our mission again?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Just some B rank escort mission…" said Sasuke with a little superior smirk in his face.

'a B rank mission without the bitch bugging on us... interesting' thought Sasuke in his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was evening in the Konoha Village. The two best friends had already come back after their escort mission. After they had finished their mission, Naruto and Sasuke were walking aimlessly in the Konoha street.

"So, so how was it?" asked Naruto energetically.

"What?" asked Sasuke, as he raised his eyebrows, not really sure what Naruto was up to.

"My Lunch? Is it good?" asked Naruto. Oh, so he wanted to know whether his cooking was good or not.

"It's… edible" said Sasuke plainly. He didn't want to admit that he actually liked Naruto's cooking.

"Hey! Come on tell me" said Naruto eagerly.

"Fine. I'm surprised an idiot like you could make that" admitted Sasuke. He knew that Naruto would have noticed his lying expression anyway. And, he admitted it because he wanted Naruto to bring him a lunch like that everyday.

"Ha ha ha... so, it's good huh?" said Naruto proudly. He grinned pretty big when he heard that his best friend actually liked his cooking. Now, He was pretty proud of himself, having been praised by his best friend.

"Well, better than nothing..." said Sasuke easily. He didn't want his best friend to be all superior to him and so, he decided to piss him off a little.

"Ah, you're not being honest!" said Naruto irritably.

"Well, later then dobe.." said Sasuke as he then started to run a little leaving Naruto behind.

"Wait, Sasuke!" said Naruto, he paced up a little bit to catch Sasuke.

"What?" said Sasuke impatiently.

"You are not doing anything particular now aren't you?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I don't see that matters you?" asked Sasuke, as he raised his eyebrows, not really sure what Naruto was up to by asking whatever that he intended to do in his free time.

"Well, it does! I'm cooking dinner tonight so, come to my house then." said Naruto invitingly.

"You're cooking dinner everyday, dobe, what makes tonight so special? In fact the Yondaime Hokage won't let me be on your house. I was a traitor ninja. He could possibly think that I was there to silently kill him" said Sasuke with a wistful tone. This is probably the longest sentence that Sasuke said for today.

"Nope. I already asked him and he said that it's okay!" said Naruto convincingly.

"Hmph." again, Sasuke was not really sure what to answer though, and so he just 'hmph' a little bit to answer Naruto plea. Not really sure whether he had to take up the offer or just turn it down.

"Come on Sasuke, it's better than you're lonely in your house..." convinced Naruto.

He didn't want to think that his best friend was lonely in the middle of the night. He knew the pain of being lonely. And, he didn't want anyone to feel that way too.

"It's not lonely. It's solitude. I don't need anybody to be bugging me all the time." said Sasuke easily. He might be a little bit anti-social, but he did realize that sometime, some night, he wished that he weren't alone or maybe he just wished some night he could spent with his best friend.

"Well, then it's settled! Let's go to my house now!" said Naruto energetically. As he then grabbed at Sasuke's hand and started to drag him all the way to his house.

"Wait! Wait you idiot! Let go off my hand, damn it!" protested Sasuke. He might protest a little but he didn't struggle to get away. Sasuke was definitely agreed to go to Naruto's house but he didn't want to admit it to Naruto.

In his house, Naruto let Sasuke to go to his room as he then started to prepare the dinner. Sasuke didn't want to be left alone in his room so he decided to help Naruto too. When preparing the dinner, Naruto asked Sasuke to slice the onions. Well, Sasuke did slice it, but in a way to slice a human not onions because he used his kunai to slice it.

'He damn used his kunai to chop the onions? ' thought Naruto in surprised.

Having noticed that Sasuke was very poor at cooking, Naruto ordered Sasuke to just wait in his room or sit in the couch. Whichever way works, as long as he stayed away from the kitchen. Who knows that Sasuke might use his 'Chidori' only to slice the vegetables? And, so Sasuke went to Naruto's room saying that he felt a little bit tired after the mission.

Naruto decided to make yakisoba for dinner today. He knew that it was his father's favorite dish. He did promise to his father that he would make his favorite dish for dinner tonight. And so, having Sasuke stayed out from his kitchen he started to make his dinner very neatly. He chopped the onions and vegetables as he waited the soba to be boiled.

Once the soba had been boiled, he lifted the soba and started to stir fry the soba. He fried the vegetables and noodles of the yakisoba that they were going to have for dinner. He stirred up the soba and put on some ingredients and garnishes to the soba as he cooked it carefully. Judging from how delicate Naruto was cooking, he could definitely be a chef.

As he cooked his dinner, the scent of the food started to surround the kitchen room nicely. He knew that his dish would be very perfect tasted judging from the scent. When he finished his cooking, he turned off the stove and scooped the food into a serving platter and then he set it on top of the table.

Seeing that he still had a free time before Minato came home, he decided to make another dish. He decided to make 'Potato Salad'. He knew that his father liked that too, and so he started to cut the vegetables as he made the salad. When his dish was completed he put the food onto a serving platter and placed in the center of the already set table next to the yakisoba.

He started to think about making another dish, but he then shook away his thinking. He didn't want his food went wasted if he cooked too much. And so, all he had to now, was waiting for his father to come home.

But before that, he went to his room to meet with the Uchiha. When he opened his room, Sasuke was sleeping like a log in the floor. He was pretty surprised that Sasuke didn't sleep on his bed. His bed was big enough for two people! He woke Sasuke up and told him to just sleep in his bed. But Sasuke refused, he stood up from the floor and excused himself as he went to the bathroom.

Honestly, the reason why Sasuke didn't want to sleep in a bed was because the bed filled with a lot of Naruto scent on it. It's not that Naruto's scent was bad. Actually, Sasuke pretty liked Naruto's scent. It smelled like something natural scent, the scent was quite pleasuring and enticing. And as much as he liked it, that didn't meant that he had to savor the scent from his bed and started jacking off. That would have been pretty weird. And so, Sasuke decided to sleep on the floor.

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to come back from the restroom to start his argument again. But suddenly he heard a sound was calling his name from below. He knew that his father was already come home.

Naruto then went to the bathroom, he knocked the bathroom as he asked Sasuke to come down and eat together with him.

"Hey teme… My dad's already come home. Let's eat now…" said Naruto slowly as he knocked the bathroom's door.

"Just go on ahead…" said Sasuke weakly.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke probably a little bit embarrassed to eat together with his dad, and so he just dropped the conversation. He didn't want to force his best friend like that.

"Okay... Make sure you eat later okay?" said Naruto warmly.

He then left Sasuke in the bathroom and started coming down the stairway. As he went down the stairway, he noticed his dad was standing near the kitchen sink. It seemed that Minato was washing his hands. he was pretty happy seeing his father, and so he ran to his father and decided to hug his father from behind, encasing him very tightly full with warm feelings.

"Welcome home, dad!" greeted Naruto as he wrapped his arms in Minato's firm chest.

"Hey, Naruto! I'm trying to wash my hands here… " said Minato. He was blushing a little but he managed to wipe away his blush, as he then turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. He looked at Naruto's happy grin and started to talk.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" asked Minato curiously. He released Naruto's hands as he then turned around and looked back to the dining table.

"As I promised, your favorite foods!" said Naruto happily. He then grabbed at Minato's hand and started to tug him a little towards the dining table.

"Oh, so, you do know my favorite foods?" asked Minato curiously. He let himself being dragged by Naruto easily. It was because he was very tired and hungry.

"Yeah! Yakisoba and Potato Salad!" said Naruto energetically. He was a hundred percent confident that he guessed Minato's favorite food perfectly. He then smiled so wide to show how proud he was of himself. And, hoping for some praises from his father.

"I'm impressed Naruto." said Minato shocked as he then pulled out the chair and started to sit on it. He looked at the dishes in front of him and looked pretty mesmerized by the exquisite foods. Seeing that Minato had already taken a seat, Naruto pulled one of the chairs and sat on in the opposite direction of Minato.

"Well then, let's eat." said Minato eagerly. He was very hungry now and started to scoop the food into his plate and devouring it like a starving man. He ate the Potato Salad first before he ate the Yakisoba. Seeing that his father had already started to eat, Naruto then picked his plate and put some Yakisoba noodles in his plate. Then, he picked another plate and doing the same routine again. He noticed that he had to leave some foods for Sasuke to eat.

"Hmm? Where's the Uchiha?" said Minato caringly in between his eating. He noticed that his son's best friend was nowhere to be seen although he secretly wished that Naruto cancelled the plan to bring Sasuke to his house.

"Oh, he was just tired after the mission so he decided to just sleep" excused Naruto easily. Naruto knew that Sasuke must probably be embarrassed to come and eat together with Minato. So, Naruto decided to just lie.

"Oh… Okay. How's your mission today?" asked Minato.

"It went pretty good actually." said Naruto simply before he started to gobble up his food. Seeing that Naruto was eating the food rather vigorously, Minato laughed a little.

By the time Minato had finished his two plates of food, Naruto had eaten three plates full.

'Boy, he sure eats a lot' thought Minato.

Minato noticed that he didn't have the capability to eat as much as his son, even though it was his favorite foods. He was already stuffed after he finished his second round as he then finally sat back in his chair and rubbed his stuffed abdomen showing a 'I'm stuffed' gesture, while he then sighing with satisfaction. Seeing that his father had finished eating, Naruto started to talk with his father.

"So, how was it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You know me Naruto, your cooking is pretty good" said Minato satisfied. He then smiled a little to his beloved son, telling a 'thank you' in his sincere smile.

"He he he, so how was work today?" asked Naruto. He grinned a little knowing the fact that his father actually looked very satisfied with his cooking.

"Work… Well, work is always a work." said Minato wearily.

"Aww... Dad, are you tired? You look pretty beat up" said Naruto compassionately. He looked at Minato's exhausted face full with concern. He didn't want it when he's father was being all too busy with work.

"No, I'm just... well, a little… Nothing that I couldn't manage though" said Minato. Minato did notice that he was pretty tired. But he didn't want his son to be worried like that. He thought that it wasn't the son's job to worry about his busy father.

"Don't push it…" said Naruto full with concerned he reached out his hand to hold Minato's hand.

"Yeah, I know" agreed Minato he took Naruto hand, and gripped his hand a little filled with love and caring. He then moved his weary shoulders a little bit trying to shake away his weariness. Seeing that his father was pretty tired, Naruto decided to ease his ache.

"Here let me…" offered Naruto kindly as he then stood up from his chair and walked a little bit before he stood up behind Minato's back. He then put his hands in a top of Minato's firm shoulders as he then started to massage him.

"No no no, Naruto, I'm fine. The muscles are just a little tense" said Minato comfortingly. He knew that he really shouldn't let Naruto to massage his shoulder like that but he also noticed that Naruto was always a very persistent person. So, he let Naruto to massage him.

Naruto then gripped Minato's shoulders trying to loosen his tense muscles. He squeezed the muscles gently and relaxed Minato's shoulder each time he massaged it. He rubbed and massaged it slowly and gently until it's finally loosened. He then worked his hands up to Minato's stiff neck and rubbed his hands to relax Minato even more. The result was pretty impressive! As Minato started to moan out in pleasure in each time Naruto rubbed his sensitive spots in his neck and shoulders.

'This is bad…' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato couldn't help it but every time Naruto gripped his tense shoulders and worked out the sensitive spots he had, it sent him waves of pleasures. And when the waves of pleasures, started to crawl in his veins, the intense pleasures also went to the most sensitive organ in his body, as Minato could feel his 'little brother' start to wake up from his slumber.

'This is bad… This is Naruto... It's not happening… I'm sexually aroused by my own son…?' thought Minato. He didn't want to admit it. But as Naruto kept squeezing and kneading his shoulders the intense pleasure kept doubling up. He could now feel a small breath of air tickling his neck. It was Naruto's breathing. And, as far as he didn't want to admit it, the tickles feeling in his neck enticed him. Now, his 'little brother' was almost fully woken up.

'Damn it, Minato… What are you thinking? No, you can't... this is... this is…' thought Minato in his mind. Although he wanted to reject the urge, but it seemed that his body betrayed him.

'You're thinking about banging your son, weren't you?' a husky seductive voice came out of nowhere inside of Minato's mind.

'What? Who are you?' asked Minato in his mind.

'I'm your inner self! I am the dark side inside you that you try to fight away.' said the other Minato in his mind.

'My dark side?' asked Minato in surprised.

'Yeah, I've been inside you all the time, pervert! Especially when you're so horny…' said the dark side to Minato.

'Every time I'm horny… you come out?' asked Minato confused.

'Ha ha ha… Yep! But you don't have to be a worry-wart you dirty father! Just take him and pound him to the ground! I know you want it… I'm you after all.' said the other Minato in his mind.

'I…I… no... I can't… can I?' stuttered Minato in his mind.

'Yes! Yes! You can! And once you do it… oh it will be so good! Just imagine when Naruto moan out your name in pleasure… Hmmm… don't you just want to enjoy him too? Come on, that's just so much you can take… just give in to your sensations… ' said the dark side in his mind.

"Umm? Dad? Are you okay? You seem like you're having lot of thought in your mind?" asked Naruto silently. He didn't notice that his father was having a rather dilemmatic problem in his mind.

"Err... yeah ?" answered Minato. He wasn't really sure what to say so he's just answered with a simple 'yeah'.

'Yeah, I was just thinking how hot it would be when I pounded your smexy ass like crazy!' thought his dark side in his mind.

'Enough!' ordered Minato to his mind.

"Well, then…" said Naruto as he then leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Minato's long neck. He was nuzzling his face into his dad's neck as he then inhaled the scent of Minato's body. The scent was like a mixture of night sweat and a fatherly scent. He nipped his face to his father's neck as he then started to move to another side of his father's neck savoring the scent. Naruto didn't know the effect of what he just did to Minato.

Minato neck was started to become even tenser along with his 'little brother' growth. He could feel Naruto's breathing very closely at his neck and it sent him gorgeous wave of pleasures. He could feel his 'little brother' started twitching as it's throbbing because of the sensations.

'Oh God… The hot air he breathed… it feels so good" said Minato in his mind. Minato started to feel aroused and more aroused than before and it made his dark side grew stronger and stronger.

'Ohh Yeah, that's good… just give in to the pleasure Minato… can you imagine it if his hot breath is tickling your fully hard dick? Hmm… Yummy!' said the dark side.

'H-h-his hot breath…?' asked Minato in confused. He was so staggered due to sensations and it made him can not think anymore.

As if the nuzzling part were not enough to make Minato hyperventilating, Naruto then pursed his lips and kissed to his father right's cheek from behind. Minato instantly froze out, he was totally spaced out a little bit as he felt his son's hot tongue brushed against his skin.

What the _hell_...? He could feel his body was trembling as the pleasant shiver run down his spine and coursing down to his already hard erection. Suddenly, his erection twitched in sensation as it started to drip with glistening liquids and make him wet. He could feel the sensations were pretty overwhelming when he felt his son's lips touched at his skin. He couldn't help but to wonder what's Naruto's intention when he gently kissed his cheek.

'What the... did he just do what I think he did?' thought Minato surprised in his mind.

'Hell, Yeah! now what are you waiting for Minato? That's the free pass! Imagine that smexy lips wrapped around your dick tightly! Oh, God! Your son is so smexy! He made me horny all the time! ' said the dark Minato in his mind.

'No… stop it! He's my son! And what's with the 'smexy' word? Can you just say it normally? ' said Minato in his mind.

"Umm... Naruto?" asked Minato embarrassedly. He could feel his face was blushing very red when he said these words. He didn't know why his son kissed his cheek in the first place. He couldn't even think about the right words to talk with Naruto. All that he could think off was the dirty images that his dark side kept playing in his mind.

"Good Night dad!" said Naruto cheerfully as he then picked the dirty dishes and washed it in the kitchen sink as if nothing had ever happened.

"Errr… oh, yeah... Night." stuttered Minato nervously. Having cleaned the dishes, Naruto then left his father in his thoughts and proceeded to his room.

'Damn! Look at how smexy his ass is when he moved! God, I'd tap that ass everyday…' said dark Minato in his mind.

'Hey? Minato did you hear me?' asked the dark side.

'He's just… kissing me good night…' thought Minato in his mind.

'Oww, Disappointed aren't you? Well, too bad! I guess tonight's gonna be one of the nights that involves lubes and tissues again, eh Minato?' said the dark side.

'What? I'm not jacking off about my son tonight! I have a council meeting tomorrow!' said Minato to his dark side.

'Oh, '_come_' on! It's been quite a long time since the last time you're jacking off! The last time was the night when you intentionally pressed your crotch to Naruto's smexy ass cheeks right? Oh, you sly devil…' said evil Minato in his mind.

'I didn't do it intentionally! It was an accident!' protested Minato in his mind.

'Oh, come on! You know how soft and squashy his ass cheeks were!' said his dark side.

'S-s-shut up!' answered Minato in stuttered again.

But he couldn't help but to remember the incident though. He did remember and admit how soft Naruto's bottom was. He quickly shook away his feelings though. He mustn't give in to his dark side. He then turned off the light and rushed to his room not really bothering to have a little debate with his dark side. He entered his room and rested on top of his bed. When he's lying in the bed, he could feel his still semi-hard erection.

'I wanna jacking off Minato…' pleaded his dark side in his mind.

'I told you to shut up!' said Minato to his dark side. He then closed his eyes and decided to not think about the night anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's already late at night, when Minato suddenly awakened from his deep slumber. He moved his body a little bit and started to get up from his bed. His body felt so sore after he was having a weird dream that involves lubes and Naruto's tight ass. He really didn't want to think about it though. It's not the first time that he had erotic dreams with his son, about humping against Naruto's bottom senselessly.

He then went out from his room as he went to the bathroom. After he finished, he walked slowly to his room. He couldn't help but notice his son's room was pretty much closed. He knew that Sasuke was in there and sleeping besides Naruto in the bed. But he didn't think about it too much before. Now, when he wasn't doing anything in sort, the thought of Naruto and Sasuke sleeping in the same room suddenly hit him and made his mind went paranoid.

'Are they sleeping in the same bed together?' thought Minato in his mind.

As the time passed by, he kept thinking about what his son would be doing with his best friend. He couldn't help but to grow restless. He needed to know if his son wasn't doing anything in particular or rather, he needed to know if the Uchiha didn't do anything suspicious. Sexually suspicious. Now, he's imagining things that he shouldn't be imagining in the first place.

'Damn! What if they were making out with each other in this room?' thought Minato in his mind.

He grew restless. He needed to know that his son was untouched. And if the Uchiha dared to sexually touch his son, then he definitely would wring the Uchiha's neck tightly. And the only way to prove his paranoid thinking was just…

'I'm gonna peek out of his room a little…' thought Minato in his mind determinedly. He noticed that if he peeked out a little, maybe he would find out what's happening inside there. And so, he walked to Naruto's room and stopped in front of the door. He leaned forward trying to listen from any sound that probably could come out from Naruto's room. Like moaning or groaning. And there he could hear it…

"Hey teme! Why are you so embarrassed for? come on, Take your shirt off!" said Naruto.

'Take the shirt off? What the? What the hell is Naruto trying to do?' thought Minato in his mind.

"NO! Idiot! I'm not doing 'that' with you!" protested Sasuke embarrassed.

'This time it sounded like the Uchiha boy's voice… He didn't want to do it with Naruto? Damn it! I can't believe that Naruto was planning to do this all along!' thought Minato in surprised.

"You don't have to be shy… come on! It's not gonna be that bad." said Naruto soothingly.

"I'm not an idiot! That thing… will be hurt!" replied Sasuke angrily.

'Hurt? Is Naruto planning to do 'that' to the Uchiha? Damn it! I knew there was something fishy when he asked me to let the Uchiha stayed!' said Minato angrily in his mind.

"Teme, don't make me use my clones to force you..." threatened Naruto.

'Using clones? This is insane! Is Naruto really going to rape that boy!' thought Minato in his mind. He was pretty shocked to the fact that naruto was trying to make out with the Uchiha, and now, he was completely flabbergasted when he heard that Naruto would actually rape the Uchiha boy by using clones.

"Fuck off, dobe. Just go get fucked!" said Sasuke angrily.

"You leave me no choice, Uchiha" warned Naruto with a husky voice.

Minato was completely speechless all that he could think was the image of his son was making out with the Uchiha boy. He didn't want to see his son's making out, although it looked pretty hot but he knew that he had to stop his son from doing such things!

' God! B-b-but but… They're still under aged! I can't believe... I can't believe that Naruto would do…' thought Minato in his mind. He knew he couldn't let his son doing such things but his body always betrayed him. He couldn't help it though, he had not been jacking off for quite a long time and the erotic dream that he's having before just making it worse.

'Oh, let's just join them Minato! The more is always the merrier! Ha ha ha I so can't wait to eat him!' said the dark Minato. The dark, evil, perverted Minato always came out of nowhere every time Minato was sexually aroused…

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note:

Yeah, it's finally finished! I apologized if the story got rather boring in the beginning but I hope it turned out quite interesting in the end. I know it's boring, but I'm trying to build a background in this story. Like I have mentioned before, the background is about how Sasuke and Minato secretly love Naruto but Naruto is just damn clueless about it… or maybe not. LOL

I promise I'll make it more interesting on the next chapter or so…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Author: Hey, they say 'Eavesdropping is not good for health', Minato.

Minato: What? I'm not eavesdropping! I'm just… I'm just…

Author: You are eavesdropping your own son.

Minato: No! I'm just… Look, I care about Naruto okay! And I know that Uchiha brat is intending to do something very bad… very kinky to my Naruto! Like, raping him or something! That brat's famous for being a rapist! (_If you read Ero Doujinshi series you'd know what he means_)

Author: What? Who says that? Besides, did that sound like Sasuke was raping Naruto? I think your son is the kinky one that…

Minato: No! Of course not! He wouldn't do that, okay!

Author: Are you blind? (_It doesn't have anything to do with being blind! He was Eavesdropping, you idiot_!) or are you just jealous? Oh, boy, you are so jealous, right?

Minato: I'm not! Okay! Besides, didn't you like it when I banged my son? Then, why did you...

Author: Nope, I didn't like it.

Minato: You are a pathetic liar! Then why is it that your story is all about Naruto and I? even your pen name says so!

Author: I don't like it… I LOVE it. LOL

Minato: But that doesn't make any sense! You shouldn't, no you MUSTN'T make Naruto with another pairing! Just me and Naruto! I own him! He's mine! Mine! Fucking Mine!

Author: Oh, shut up. Pervert.

Naruto: I so can't believe that you two have been eavesdropping me.

Sasuke: Hn. Pathetic.

Minato: What? You! What did you do to my Naruto!

Sasuke: hey, ask your own son!

Naruto: No worries dad, we're just… taking good care at each other.

Author: Yeah, and it involves very kinky and smutty stuffs that you couldn't even imagine… *Evil Laugh*

Naruto: Hey! Don't tell them! Let them wait till next chapter!

Sasuke: …

Minato: What? It's my house! I can't believe that you're doing it in my Fucking house!

Naruto: Hey! Don't talk like you never do anything kinky in my room like tying me in a bed or something! Didn't you remember when you walked in and banged me when I was taking a shower? or did you remember the time when you spanked and groped my ass cheeks every time I got a bad score in school?

Minato: No! I would never! I'm just...

Author: To put it simply, you're just a closet Perv in denial.

Minato: What? But it's your fault too! You liked it!

Author: Oh, be quiet! It's up to me okay? I could have Naruto raped by some strangers in the street or maybe make him fall in love with another person! Ha ha ha ha

Naruto: Noo! Not a rape scene again!

Author: or maybe I should just make you three doing a threeway? I'm sure they would love to read it!

Naruto: Err... I don't mind… As long it's not a raping scene… but I doubt Sasuke or Minato would agree having in a same bed together…

Sasuke: Well, I don't mind sharing my Naruto…

Minato: What? Hell, no! Don't you dare call him 'my Naruto'! Naruto is mine!

Author: Umm… can I join too?

All except Author: *Glare*

Author: I was just asking…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ha ha ha… This is just a little something that I make in my mind. I noticed that the first chapter is kinda boring, and so, I hope with this little story, it would make it up for the boring part.

_I was thinking about taking a story request from you people… anyone interested?_

R&R okay? I promise I'll make the next chapter more interesting… (^ 3 ^)


	2. Give In to the Sensation

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever again and I've finally updated the story. I apologize for the long wait ― I think I've made you waited for over a month. There's a reason for that, though. Lately, I've been focusing on my other stories that have the most reviews than the rest. And, since this story got the least reviews than the others, I decided to 'neglect' it a little bit.

But now, I decided to put more focus in this story! I personally like this story, because this is the story where I put Minato to be the one that is in love with his own son as he's afraid to confess his love but his 'inner self' keeps pushing him to do so. And, I think this story could be quite interesting when the plot started to develop especially with the smutty goodness. ;D

I really hope that you could see the reason why I like this story!

Thank you very much for the reviews that you have given to me! Wow, as a writer who barely joined 2 month! I already got total of 100+ reviews if I sum it up from all of my stories. And, thanks to _PartyInTheUK'sPants_ because you are the 100th person that gave me review about my stories! I hope you all would still be happy for my stories and not dissapointed because I really loved you guys! You guys are very kind to me to give me such chance for a newbie like me! I really hope you all will still enjoy my stories!

I hope you like it…

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

**Warning: A lot of dirty, dirty, dirty lemon-ish talk involving... sex. Incest. In fact, almost all of this chapter is just a smutty sex talk. :3 (Sorry, the perverted me suddenly craved for one :3)**

By the way, **―read this―**

Minato is 35 years old and he looks like his usual.

Sasuke is 16 years old and his hair looks like when he's in _Taka. _(Damn, I really like his new hairstyle! :3)

Naruto is 16 years old and he looks like his usual, but without his headband/_hitaite_ though. (I like his hairstyle when he didn't wear his headband/_hitaite _:3)

It's not only MinaNaru story but also a SasuNaru story although Naruto acted quite dominant but he's the _uke_ which we all know, it means he's bottoming for Sasuke. :D

You will also see MinaSasu pairing in this story, (They looks damn good together too! And, it's pretty rare to find MinaSasu story, so I might add one in this story. :3) You'll see why or how in later chapter though.

―**End of read this―**

Summary: 

"One, Two, Three. Not only you and me. Got One Eighty degrees. And, make the clueless Naruto caught in between." said the dark perverted inner Minato.

MinaNaru, SasuNaru, MinaSasu, 3way, Yaoi, Love Triangle, Incest, Lemon.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed.

**3 ― Chapter 2**

'**Give In to the Sensation'**

_Minato was completely speechless; all that he could think was the image of his son was making out with the Uchiha boy. He didn't want to see his son's making out! Although, it would be pretty hot but he knew that he had to stop his son from doing such things! _

'_God! B-b-but but… They're still under aged! I can't believe... I can't believe that Naruto would do…' thought Minato in his mind. He knew he couldn't let his son doing such things but his body always betrayed him. He couldn't help it though, he had not been jacking off for quite a long time and the erotic dream that he's having before just making it worse. _

'_Oh, let's just join them Minato! The more is always the merrier! Ha ha ha I so can't wait to eat him!' said the dark Minato. The dark, evil, perverted Minato always came out of nowhere every time Minato was sexually aroused._

Minato was still standing blatantly stiff. His entire body was not even moving a single second resembling a marble tall ornament statue in front of Naruto's room. Although the wooden entrance door was firmly closed as a tight dead clamshell, it wasn't covered with the thick soundproofing material. After all, it's not like Naruto needed his room to be completely soundproof.

He wasn't planning to make any hard noises that would disrupt the neighborhood or would disturb his father even so Naruto was pretty much a very loud yeller. And, he wasn't the type of person that would be easily embarrassed by his noise.

That was until someone was eavesdropping silently in front of his door baring everything that he said to his best friend. And, that someone was none other than his own father who secretly had a total crush on him. Minato was leaning forward to the door trying to tune his ears listening to almost every thing that his son was probably doing inside of his room. He tried so incredibly hard trying to collect all of the faint voices that Naruto and Sasuke made inside of the room.

As he was listening in so keenly, he secretly wished that what he was previously heard before wasn't happening at all.

But of course, the blond Hokage knew better than that and that's why he felt painfully uneasy. He felt so weird and so wrong listening to the soon-to-be sexual interaction of his own son. He couldn't accept it, that his one and only precious Naruto-kun was making out with the Uchiha boy although, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Minato had already noticed that it was prone to be happened seeing how weirdly close they both were.

Not only that, the dark inner self of him who was a total pervert and would only show up every time he felt aroused, one that Minato didn't admit that it's existed inside of him, was kept bugging him off with all of the dirty talking. And, just like the snowball effect, all the dirty talking that the dark perverted inner Minato kept seductively infecting in his mind would soon be piled up and turned into something somewhat bigger until it reached his boundaries and would gradually burst. What a nice and befitting analogy about Minato's now leaking cock!

'J-j-join th-th-them? Wh-what are you talking about! Th-th-that's so wrong!' said Minato stumblingly to reply his perverted inner self inside of his mind.

As much as he knew that it was wrong, his body was begging to differ his logic's solid argument. Minato could deny and say all the bullshits that he wanted to make him believe in the fact that he didn't want to sleep with his son but deep down he knew that he couldn't deny the fact that seeing his son making out with the raven haired boy was very arousing him on. He didn't know why but it seemed that he kind of favored doing very wrong and also sinful things. He thought that those two things would intensify the pleasure of doing sex or maybe it was the dark side of him that thought it that way.

'What are _you_ talking about?_ You _are_ me _and _I_ am_ you_. Whatever that _I_ think, it means _you_ think it too!' said the perverted Minato to his own mind.

It was a pretty weird thing seeing a man was talking to his inner self, one would say that the said man was schizophrenic, but as much as it was weird, it didn't mean that it wasn't possible. Everyone have a very own dark persona of himself that they try to repress because they know that the dark persona of his/her won't be accepted by the norms.

As if to replying his dark inner self, Minato then said again to his mind,

'That's nonsense! No way! I-I-I re-re-refuse to believe you! I-I-I'm not _that_ pervert!' said the blond guy in denial.

But it was pretty wrong of him to say such things! He should have been quiet and not giving rebuttal to his perverted side for his dark side would have definitely taken advantage of his words!

'Ha ha ha, so you admit that you_ are _a pervert! But, not _that _pervert!' said the dark side to the innocent Minato, well, not-so-innocent Minato.

Such irony, Minato denied to himself that he wasn't _that_ pervert, which it meant that Minato admitted that he _was _a pervert but not _that overly_ pervert like what his dark side accused of him off or not like his previous teacher, Jiraiya, the super pervert Sannin. He should have said that he _wasn't_ _a _pervert if he really believed that he wasn't a sick pervert so, it seemed that he admitted that he _was_ _a_ _closet perv!_

'No! I didn't say that! I was just―' denied Minato embarrassedly to his mind.

He didn't have to be embarrassed about it though because being a closet pervert was not really a bad thing. As long as the act didn't bring misfortune against other people, it would appear that the act was still tolerable and okay. It's not like every person that _eye raping_ someone that looks effortlessly hot, for example like Naruto or Sasuke, would be sent to a prison or would be institutionalized. If that's the case, half of the population, or even more, would have already been arrested now, wouldn't it?

We always rape and undressing someone with our wild imagination everyday in our life, so it's a natural thing to do. At least, dark Minato thought it this way.

'Denial, denial.' teased the dark Minato to himself, as he kept repeating the word with an arising annoying voice tone.

For a second there, Minato didn't know that his other side could be very irritating! God, he even had the eliciting urge in his throat to punch the aggravating self of his! But, he didn't do it of course, seeing that his action would be futile, unless he felt a little bit masochistic and decided to bang his head to the wall only to get the perverted side of him to be silenced despite of himself would also be hurt too.

'Shut it! Besides, it's not like they're doing it now! I trust my Naruto!' said Minato firmly to himself.

He moved both of his hands to his temple so that he couldn't be distracted by the evil thoughts of his. He only needed to wait until they completely showed the sign that they were doing _it_ now. It would mean that he would have to neglect his perverted twin self, and his hard, if possible, even harder and already leaking arousal.

Besides, he believed that _his _Naruto wouldn't be doing the smutty things with his best friend because Minato really trusted _his_ Naruto so much. And, yeah, he did say '_my_ Naruto' and not '_my_ son'. Was it any different? Yes, it was _very_ different. Seeing that the real Minato was staggering in his mind, filled with both arousal feelings and uncertainty, dark Minato decided to tease him again.

'Ooh, _possessive_ aren't we? I like that.' said the perverted Minato to reply the real Minato's words.

Knowing that he had been overly possessive about his son, Minato couldn't help but blushed scarlet. He didn't know that he could be that possessive! He didn't know that he could be quite jealous to think that Naruto was making out with the Uchiha boy. Clearly, he felt a little bit of competition was brewing inside of him.

'No! You're missing the point! He's my son! He's not going to do _this _smut! I know it!' said Minato to his perverted self.

Minato was still busy debating in his mind about whatever happened inside of his son's room. The dark Minato thought that Naruto and his best friend was having a slumber _sex_ party in his own room and the real Minato, even though the small part of him, just a little itty bitty part of him, was also thinking the same way with his pervert self, thought that _his_ Naruto, put a lot of emphasis on _his_, wasn't doing such smutty things. Was he?

Whatever happened inside of the room, was clearly putting Minato in train of thoughts. Suddenly, his little brain debate was put on a hold a little bit as he then heard another loud voice was coming from inside of Naruto's room.

"Dobe! Get off me!" said the superior Uchiha with an irritated voice tone as he also sighed very loudly towards his annoying blond friend, best friend to be exact.

It's not that the Uchiha didn't want Naruto to be touching him like this. It's just that he wasn't feeling very comfortable of doing _this, _with him. Maybe because he was embarrassed? Well, no. Uchihas don't get embarrassed, remember? Maybe just a little bit blush in their pale _cheeks._ Only God knows, _which_ Uchiha _cheeks_ that flushes red when they are blushing because it sure that _their_ _face _shows no different at all.

And, God knows how hard the Uchiha had already been! Being touch by Naruto, whom he wanted to be lover like that! But, he wouldn't falter right now! Uchiha Sasuke doesn't falter!

The raven haired boy wasn't really responding to what the blond boy wanted, also, Sasuke's face was turning red as if he was being steamed! Too bad that Naruto didn't know that the flushing wasn't because the Uchiha boy was angry, it was because he was embarrassed and heavily blushing due to Naruto's touching! Not to mention the bulging 'little Sasuke' which usually would always wake up in a very wrong moment.

Having heard that the moody raven was shouting a little bit too loud, Naruto then said,

"Hush! Be quiet! You don't want my Dad finds out about this, do you?" whispered the blond boy loudly to his best friend.

It was quite rare to see Uchiha fucking Sasuke to speak in a loud manner, but he couldn't really help it though. Naruto just didn't get it by the first time the raven haired boy said his disagreement to him instead, he was raising his voice tone trying so hard to make his best friend to just give in and let him do what he wanted to do. But, whatever were they fucking doing that made Minato mustn't find out about _it?_

Hearing such _things_, of course dark Minato was pretty much excited about _it_. He always had a soft spot about _afraid of getting caught_ things. He found it kinky to do sex while also worrying about getting caught! It was pretty amusing for him and at the same time, very arousing. He then said to himself,

'Ooh, what are they doing that makes you shouldn't find out about?' teased the dark side of Minato lustfully.

Of course, the dark Minato instantly thought about sex! It's not like he could think anything besides sex, couldn't he? He was then pretty excited hearing and fantasizing that Naruto and the Uchiha boy was doing sex quietly inside of the room while they were worried about getting caught by Minato. The very thought of doing sex while afraid to be getting caught was completely arousing for him! He definitely wanted to join and feel the infinite ecstasy! Surely, he always wanted to have a _ménage á trois_ admitted the pervert part of him.

'It's... it's...' staggered Minato speechless. He really didn't know what to say nor did he know what he should believe with. He first thought that Naruto wouldn't do such things but now, he wasn't really sure about it.

Seeing that the real Minato was confused and definitely vulnerable, the dark Minato decided to arouse and elicited the inner fire inside of him. He wanted Minato to finally admit that he _wanted_ to have sexual interactions with his son! The only way for him was just destroying and disrupting his unyielding logic with erotic seduction! He knew that the real Minato would eventually fall for it! There's just so much that a person can take and he firmly believed that Minato couldn't take it anymore. The leaking erection on his boxer was the solid proof of it!

That's why, the dark Minato only needed to push the real one outside of his boundaries with the _dirty_ talk...

'He previously said _it's_ right...' thought the dark Minato evilly, he then again added,

'_It... was _something that started with _Ooh_ and _Aahh_ and then _it's_ going to be h_arder! argh harder!_ And, _it_ ends up with a loooong and loooud _Aaaaaahh! _Ha ha ha_, _still believing that Naruto isn't doing _it _now?' said the pervy Minato to his mind, completely torturing his unyielding, well not-so-unyielding logic.

Hearing that the pervert side of him was whispering the loud moaning and whimpering inside of his mind, Minato couldn't help but to instantly visualize the dirty talk that his inner self had just said to him. And, boy wasn't it really hot? Imagining that Naruto and his best friend, Sasuke was moaning and mewling lustfully and also loudly from the bottom of their lungs?

Having sex together rather lasciviously and wildly as if there were no tomorrow? Minato couldn't help but to be leaking even more as he felt intense discomfort on his boxer, he knew that the discomfort was because of his erection demanded to be out of its confinement. And, the effect of the dirty talking was really positive! Minato started to fantasize things that he clearly didn't want to imagine about and it made his logic to be crumbled little by little.

'I-I-I... Damn it! I believe him! B-b-but with their teenage hormones raging up and down... I...' thought Minato quite unsure to his mind.

Now, he didn't really think that Naruto wasn't doing such smutty things inside of his room! Minato was starting to doubt his believe and started to blame the oh-so-called raging teenage hormones that possibly would make his son to be as horny as rabbit.

He knew that all of the raging teenage hormones could be pretty overbearing; he had experienced that before when he was young, he instantly had a raging boner in the middle of the Konoha street. And boy, it was very embarrassing! Having to hide his bulging pants while walking down the street and secretly hoping that no one would notice about it! Which was now, he preferred not to talk about.

And of course, the dark Minato didn't waste the opportunity! Seeing that Minato was beginning to falter and staggering about his logic, he decided to give Minato more and more dirty images involving sex with his dirty talking. He then seduced Minato again...

'Exactly! With their raging hormones up and down... up and down... Yumm... Imagine Naruto was bouncing and riding your big, fat, thick, completely hard cock up and down along the slick shaft as his skin flushes red due to the pleasuring ecstasy coursing his body...' said the dark evil Minato to his own self.

Having been whispered with such evil, dirty thoughts, of course Minato couldn't help but to imagine it. It's not like he wasn't trying to refuse to think that way, he definitely had tried. It just that he was already on his limit. He hadn't been having fun with his own body for a while and last night dream definitely didn't help him at all. And now, the evil pervert was seducing him with the perverted thoughts of his. Fantasizing about Naruto was sitting on his lap and riding his massive rigid erection up and down... up and down...

Minato couldn't help but to fantasize about all the dirty thoughts...

'Ri-ri-riding me...?' stuttered Minato nervously as his mind started to replay the dirty images of his son was sitting in his lap and riding his thick cock in rather frantic way.

All the dirty images that the dark Minato sent to his mind was making Minato to be more enticed than before as his engorging erection was starting to protest inside of its confinement sending an extreme ecstasy shivering up to his spine as his arousal rubbed against the fabric frantically. Not to mention all the leaking pre-come that was flowing crazily down from his penis' slit.

Of course, seeing that Minato was completely aroused by the dirty thoughts, the pervert side of him decided to seduce him even more infecting his mind until Minato submitted to his lust. And yes, dark Minato would not stop until he destroyed and stomped all of Minato's logic! He would gladly drive him crazy with his erotic thoughts and made him outrageously losing his control. He then said again,

'Yes! how he put his hands around your column gripping tightly... with his legs widespread on your lap letting the gravity pushing your rigid dick further down inside him... with that _cowboy_ position... trying to tame your _wild horse_ by riding it vigorously...' said the dark Minato to his mind as he then snickered a loud evil laugh seeing that Minato was falling for his temptations.

'Naruto was riding my cock vigorously...?' thought Minato aroused.

The dirty talking made Minato to instantly fantasize that Naruto was sitting in his lap with his legs widespread, and his hands wrapped tightly on his neck, on a _cowboy_ position trying to tame Minato's raging boner by riding it eagerly as he was bouncing up and down... up and down...

He couldn't help but to imagine the intense friction rubbing on his dick that was coming from his dirty imagination. He didn't know what's happening to him, but he surrendered to his dirty mind. He didn't notice that he had moved his hand in front of his pants and started to rub his bulging erection from outside of his pants.

The moment he touched his bulge, he could feel intense electric waves were coursing in his now sensitized body. The momentary touch made his cock twitched spontaneously and dripping even more glistening liquid down to his shaft as he could also feel the engorged veins started to throb rather painfully and beg for more touching. Wow, Minato didn't know that he was already so sensitive! It's most probably because he had been holding down for a long time.

Seeing that Minato was beginning to start caressing his arousal, the evil pervert couldn't help but to laugh sinisterly and decided to tease him even more. He then said,

'Of course! With his face completely filled with bursting pleasure, how his eyelids only opened slightly showing how much ecstasy that he felt from riding your dick, how his lips moaned in total pleasure as you rammed his tight virgin pink pucker with the engorging hard on of yours... and, how it made him mewled lasciviously with raging lust... how his chest pouncing up and down as his breathing went totally erratic...' said the pervert side of him.

The dirty thoughts kept reeling and dancing crazily in his mind as it pushed him to indescribable pleasure. Minato really couldn't fight the images that the dark side of him kept presenting. It was both pretty much hot images but also pretty wrong, which would also double the sinful ecstasy.

'His face was filled in pleasure...?' thought Minato aroused.

Minato couldn't help but to see the image of Naruto's face lurking in his mind. He saw Naruto's face completely written in total pleasure, with the eyelids slightly opened, his lips were swollen and his mouth was opened giving a perfect saliva trail down his chin. He could also imagine how Naruto's skin was flushed red due to the sensation and how close their body was clasping each other tightly embracing their sweaty body and how the scent of sex was overbearingly scattered everywhere.

'Yes! Imagine how tightly his calloused hands were wrapping on your firm neck, balancing his body, so that he didn't fall of from his rough bouncing... how his body was writhing in and arching with unimaginable pleasure as his prostate was kept rubbed by your long, wet and hard cock totally stimulating his sensitive bundle nerves down on his ass...' said the pervy Minato to his mind.

'Rubbing his prostate...?' thought Minato hazily due to the sensual feelings that consuming his mind.

As if the previous images weren't enough, the pervert Minato started to give other dirty images infecting his logic even more thoroughly.

Now, Minato couldn't help but to imagine the intense tightness surrounding his cock as he imagined ramming Naruto's prostate roughly. He started to slightly whimper due to the sexual images. He tried to bite his lips, so that the embarrassing whimper didn't come out. But, he knew that he failed miserably. The dirty thoughts of banging Naruto's tight hole and rubbing his prostate were just too much for him. It sent him multiple level of pleasure down to his erection as he could now feel his cock was twitching and throbbing angrily inside of his boxer... protesting to be let go of its confinement...

And now, Minato thought that maybe he _should _release his dick from his boxer... He thought that he _should_ give in to the sensation...

Of course, the pervy Minato wouldn't stop until Minato rushed in to the room and lustfully pinned Naruto to the wall and furiously rammed his thick hard dick straight inside of Naruto's smexy hole to satisfy his sexual needs. Until then, he decided to arouse Minato even more with his perverted minds.

'Exactly! Imagine how his sweaty body was clenching and rubbing your body tightly sensitizing all of your skin and it was sending ultimate pleasure directly to your brain making it all mushy and even hornier... How he moaned your name shamelessly and begged to be fucked harder and rougher like a total cheap whore... Imagine how that horny hole of him greedily ate your cock, completely swallowed all of your erection inside him as it rubbed sensationally with its rim...' said the pervy Minato lustfully.

The perverted Minato decided to step up his dirty game! He didn't just seduced Minato through the visual images! He started to put _audio _in his dirty thoughts arousing him even more in both _audiovisual_ ways. He whispered Minato the dirty sounds that Naruto would make when Minato banged his tight hole. Of course, it's instantly caught Minato off guard as the new fantasy started to form in his mushy brain.

'He begged me... to fuck harder...?' thought Minato in his mind.

He couldn't help but to imagine how his Naruto begged him to fuck him harder until he couldn't even stand up. The very dirty thought of it was completely giving continuous enticement turning him on and, if possible, making his hard cock even harder than it already was. Not only that, the evil perverted Minato then added again...

'Yes! Imagine how he moaned out like this...' said the dark Minato as he then started to tune his voice until it almost look like Naruto's voice tone and started to infect Minato's mind thoroughly. But, his effort was kind of useless though, because Minato's mind was able to fantasize _the real_ Naruto's voice and it was playing in his mind boisterously.

'A_hh! Dad! Ah! Fuck me! Ahh! Daddy, please don't stop! Aarrghh arghh! Minato! Aaahh! Hit there again! Harder! Argh! Harder! Harder! Ahhh! Minato-sama! Yes! Ahhh! Fuck me! Make me your bitch! Ahhh! Faster!_' Naruto's begging voice was consuming his mind even more, completely raised his erection into another level.

The very images and sounds of Naruto's begging was completely making his erection drowned in his precome. He could easily imagined how Naruto was begging to him to be fucked harder and rougher as the voice was kept bugging and reeling inside of his mind.

If previously he imagined that Naruto was sitting on his lap with his legs spreading and his hands was grasping his father's column while he was riding Minato's cock vehemently as if there's no tomorrow, now Minato imagined that he lifted Naruto's body, with his legs still straddling and gripping tightly on his hip, never even a moment Minato's hard cock was parted from Naruto's tight hole, then he plowed him onto his bed, so that Naruto could moaning sexually under his body. He then leaned closer towards Naruto and started to ram Naruto's tight hole ferociously positioning his angle rightly, so that his dick could rub straightly into Naruto's prostate giving unimaginable pleasure to the sensitive nerves bundles.

He could now imagine that Naruto was lying on his bed, skin flushed all red over his tan skin, with his legs wide spread and were still straddling and gripping tightly on Minato's hip. And, Minato was leaning in front of him with his tight chest was pressed intimately against Naruto's chest. He put his hands on the side of Naruto's head putting all his weights onto his hands, so that he didn't crush Naruto's body while Naruto's hands was grasping and hugging his neck and also his back intimately.

Now, while he was leaning on top of Naruto, he could clearly see how Naruto was begging shamelessly for Minato to fuck him harder and harder from under him. He could clearly see how flushed and how aroused Naruto's face while he was moaning and whimpering from under him. How his breathing was matching perfectly with each moaning every time Minato was plunging his dick further and further inside of Naruto. The pleasure coming from new position might not be precipitated by gravity's help, but the new position was ensuring Naruto the right angle, so that Minato could insert his engorging arousal right to abuse Naruto's prostate. And the pleasure was just divine... even thought it was just an imagination.

'Ugghh...' moaned Minato loudly because he couldn't control the dirty thoughts inside of his mind.

All the dirty thoughts that were suddenly formed inside of his mind turned hotter and even dirtier. He could definitely hear the sound of Naruto's begging was filling inside of his ears, completely turning him on and made his hand rubbing on his erection wildly. The sound of Naruto's was divine in the most sinful and sexual way that it could be driving Minato insane and letting him to reach his boundaries. Just a little bit more and Minato definitely was going to submit to the sensation.

He started to rub the front of his boxer frantically trying so hard to please the protesting erection inside of his boxer. He caressed the bulging inside of his boxer circularly with his hand and every time his hand made a friction with his erection it made him seeing stars. He could feel the intense pleasuring waves creeping inside of his veins every time his hand was rubbing the fabric in front of his hard wet erection. He couldn't hold it anymore... He knew that he should start tugging his pants down and released his throbbing arousal from his boxer letting the free air to caress his engorging penis and most definitely, started jerking off.

The dark Minato knew that it was not that long until Minato completely submitted to his lust, he then added again...

'Or how he would beg at you to fuck you senselessly and until you came inside of him... how he begged you to fill his hole wholly with your cum, pleading unashamedly for you to come inside of him... so that the greedy pucker of his could crazily gobbled all of your thick, hot cum... How he's acting just like a cum bucket whore as he moaned for you...' said the dark Minato to himself, while he held down his stifled laugh.

The mind torturing game was completely destroying Minato's unyielding mind crushing it into pieces and stomped it until it turned unrecognizable as another _audiovisual_ dirty thought started to wreak havoc in his mind again. This time, it was how Naruto was begging shamelessly until Minato sprayed all of his thick cum inside of him.

'_Ahh! Minato! Faster! Aaaahh! Fuck, fuck, fuck! fuck me Dad! Aaaaah! Fill me with the hot tasty cum of yours! Argh! Come inside me! Aaaaahhh! Daddy, I can't take it anymore! Ahh! Daddy! I want you full!' _begged Naruto desperately in his imagination.

Minato could definitely fantasize when Naruto was unashamedly asking for him to come inside of his tight hole. All of the loud moaning and shouting was like music in his ears sending indescribable pleasure slithering to his spine and down to his rigid arousal making it throbbed painfully.

Minato now imagined their previous position, where Naruto was lying on his bed with his face was facing against his, completely letting Minato to savor at his pleasured face, while Minato was leaning forward to him on top of Naruto. This way, he could see that Naruto was moaning and whimpering by every thrust he made. Minato could also imagine how Naruto was breathing erratically trying so hard to collect all the air that he could as his ass was being pounded with Minato's engorging cock.

And of course, he could definitely see how Naruto's face which was filled with total pleasure was begging him to come inside of him. Again, the pleasure was so divine... even so it was just a figment of his imagination.

'Urrgghh... Naruto...' whimpered Minato softly. He was trying so hard to hide his whimpering because he didn't want it to be heard by his son, since he was supposed to be very silent here while he was eavesdropping. But, Minato just couldn't help it though.

The imagination definitely had pushed him to the other side of his boundaries as he was starting to give in to the sensation. He knew that he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly slid down the zipper of his pants and gradually unzipped it. He slid down his pants a little and he was pretty shocked that 'little Minato' was abruptly pushing its way up from the little opening of it, even though it was still covered in the inside of his boxer. He mentally chuckled seeing that his own erection was completely eager and losing control.

He traced his hand through the bulging part of his boxer and Minato admitted that it felt really good. The pleasure when he touched his bulging erection while only covered in his boxer was completely different compared with the time he touched it when it was still covered by his pants. The intense ecstasy was doubling up as he caressed his erection with his hand making it rubbed against the boxer's fabric and sending electric sensations to his mind making him moaned out a little. He mentally shivered when he anticipated how much pleasure that he would feel when he touched his erection directly without of its confinement.

Seeing that Minato was already giving in to the sensation, the evil pervert decided to take the sensation to the next level. He just wouldn't stop until Minato admitted that he wanted to fuck his son's tight hole. He then whispered the dirty talk again, providing Minato with image after images as if the previous one weren't enough to make Minato lost his control!

'And, imagine how loud and how smexy would he was when he moaned out your name from the bottom of his lungs as he reached his climax!' said the dark Minato sultrily in his mind.

He started to give evil and perverted thoughts about how Naruto reached orgasm! Of course the effect of the thought was ultimately positive! It definitely made Minato lost his unyielding logic as his brain turned mushier than before! Honestly, the pervy Minato just wouldn't stop until Minato's logic turned into dust! He would throw it, stomp it and then spit it till he finally could take control of him!

The dirty thoughts made Minato imagined how Naruto moaned like a wanton whore when he was reaching his climax.

'_Aaaahhh! Arghhhh! Minato! I'm coming!_' Naruto's voice suddenly played in his mind, making all of his body shivering due to the ecstasy.

'Uhhh...' moaned Minato a little as the dirty thought kept playing crazily in his mind giving him the most pleasurable feelings that he had ever had.

Minato then couldn't hold it anymore.

He started to move his hands all over his body trying to sensitize himself even more. He unintentionally his body and rubbed at the two hard lumps in front of his chest. The moment he pressed his fingers on the hardened nipples of his was totally overbearing for him. It made him flying in the cloud of nine as the electrical impulse was flowing and slithering down to his legs making his legs trembling in indescribable feelings.

He rubbed his hands circularly at the rim of his nipples slowly moving his fingertips and making it scraped slowly against the fabric of his long-sleeved Jounin shirt, arousing his sensitized body even more. Every time he could feel his hardened nipples fractioning against his shirt, it sent electrical waves coursing in his veins and simultaneously made his erection throb angrily. The intense pleasure then made Minato moaning and whimpering loudly, a little bit too loud but it was still discreet.

Knowing that Minato was already submitting to the intense sensation, the dark Minato was completely happy about it. He swore he could run and jump merrily almost identical like a stupid 5 years old kid who found a new toy or like a nympho teenager who was finally going to have sex with her partner. He snickered evilly seeing how Minato was eagerly playing with his hardened nipples, even though it was still covered with his shirt, the pleasure was still divine. It made him feel completely happy. But of course, a little nipple rubbing wouldn't satisfy the male nympho, he needed more. No, he craved more.

And, how exactly he's going to _get _more? The little devil had his way... He then whispered again, in order to drive Minato insane due to the sexual perversion.

'Mwahahaha... Imagine how his thick seed would be spurted all over your abs and made it all greasy and sticky as your body rubbed with his... Imagine how sexy his face was when he reached a total orgasm, with that flushed face of his went even red and a track of saliva down to his chin showing a complete pleasured expression...' said the dark evil perverted Minato after he laughed maniacally in his mind.

The dirty image of Naruto was reaching his orgasm and spurting his semen all over Minato's body was definitely driving Minato insane. Fuck, in moments Minato would cum on his boxer if this was keep going on! Not only that, Minato could also imagine how completely satisfy Naruto's expression would be after reaching his orgasm!

'_Aaaahh... Daddy...'said Naruto in total bliss._

Of course, seeing the pleasured Naruto's face in his imagination was definitely arousing him even more. He could definitely imagine how Naruto's expression was filled in pure bliss with his face flushed red and a little bit of saliva track down to his chin. He could see how Naruto's eyelid was slightly opened and how a total pleasure was written on both of his cerulean eyes as if Naruto was just experiencing the best sex ever in his life. Of course, Naruto would experience the best sex experience in his life if he fucked with the great Fourth Hokage. After all, Minato was wanted by almost everyone in the village.

'Urghhhh...' moaned Minato a loud as he couldn't fight the dirty images that kept infecting in his mind.

The evil pervy Minato was laughing out loud every time Minato was moaning and mewling in pleasure. He liked it. There were two things that he completely favored. First was anything that involved with sex and the second was seducing someone to fall into temptation, which was also including sex too, in this case. The way he could seduce and destroy Minato's logic and made him submitted to his temptation was definitely counted as professional. To put it simply, he was professionally evil; he might was the incarnation of Satan himself or he was just an incorrigible perverted satyriasis.

The dark Minato then seduced again,

'Imagine how his tight hole would clench your hard engorging dick vehemently when he forcefully squirted the hot liquid from the slit of his throbbing penis... So tight... that it made you forcefully blew all of your thick cum and reach the fucking orgasm... Yes, Minato... you would then moan out his name in total blissful pleasure... very loud...'

What a total evil! Now he imagined that Naruto's tight hole was clenching Minato's hard dick tightly when Naruto reached his orgasm! Of course, Minato couldn't take it anymore! He could feel the throbbing penis of his was hurting so bad and was leaking crazily inside of his boxer! Damn, he needed to come already!

Minato then instantly imagined how he was moaning out loud when he was reaching his climax, and in his mind, it was a completely hot blowing scene...

'_Aaaahhh! Naruto! I'm coming! I'm coming! Shit! Arghhhh!' as he imagined how loud he could moan when he reached his orgasm._

The total pleasure was just unbelievable for him. He could imagine how hard and tight Naruto's hole was squeezing his erection tightly. The intense heat... The intense tight... definitely was beyond his imagination. He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. The pleasure was just too much for him even so it was just a mere imagination. The pleasure was divine. Minato couldn't wait to actually experience it by himself. He was already lost against his lustful feelings. He couldn't fight it anymore, No, he couldn't deny that he wanted it so bad.

'Unghh...' moaned Minato out loud as he could suddenly feel his erection was being squeezed so tight that it made him wanted to come so bad.

Minato needed his release right now! He couldn't hold it anymore and the sexual frustration was driving him insane. Damn, he was so horny! He couldn't take it anymore as he then decided to give in to the sensation. He played his erection with his hand and it felt completely amazing. He slid one of his hands inside of his boxer and stroke crazily for his erection. Boy, the ecstasy that was coming the moment his hand was rubbing directly with his stark naked cock was so unimaginably lustful! It shivered the whole body of his wildly as the fire of his desirable longing was burning his whole body.

At first, he was caressing his engorging shaft stroking it up and down with his tight grip and pumping it harder and harder as he imagined his hand was Naruto's tight hole. The pleasurable feelings was doubling up sending electric waves to his spine every time he moved his hips forward and thrust his erection inside of his tight hand grip. The moment his erection was rubbing against his grip made him seeing stars and made him moaned hazily as the pleasure was taking his logic away.

He then started to play with his glans, moving and focusing his fingertips to tease his head then he smeared the glistening precome that had already accumulated on the tip of his glans. It was so... indescribable. The pleasure when he was playing his fingertips on the tip of his head... Damn, in minute, Minato would come already!

The dark Minato was snickering sinisterly seeing that Minato already playing with his dick. He then added again,

'Imagine how it's spurting wildly onto that slutty horny hole of his... completely filling the inside of him full... letting the cum dripping slowly from his pink orifice down to his wobbly tan thighs making a perfect trail of cum and a perfect creampie on his hole... marking him that he's fully yours... Yummy...' said the dark pervert Minato seductively in his mind.

The dirty image that was reeling in his mind was just too much for Minato. Not only that, his leaking erection that grew harder and harder than before just couldn't take it anymore. To put it simply, Minato couldn't hold it anymore.

And for a moment, he moaned out Naruto's name...

'Aaahh... Naruto...' moaned Minato appreciatively as he imagined that he already came inside of Naruto and marking him that Naruto was fully his...

The imagination was pretty intense for him. Damn, he couldn't wait to come inside of Naruto and made his son to be fully his! And now, as he played and pumped his thick erection, he just couldn't help but to imagine Naruto's hole. Damn! He didn't know what's happening to him but his hand was now felt different. Every time he stroked his hand and gripping it tightly to his throbbing arousal, even though it sent a lot of electrical waves that made his legs trembling and shivering in pleasure. It's just not enough.

He needed something more than just his hand...

He needed Naruto... now.

Seeing that Minato was already on his limit, the evil pervert Minato decided to seduce him again. Just like before, he wouldn't stop until Minato's unyielding logic was crushed into unrecognizable pieces. He would then dance gleefully as he watched Minato's logic was slowly destroyed into pieces and then he would gladly burnt his logic, so that he could take over Minato's mind completely.

He just wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted... And, he wanted Naruto so bad...

'Ooh, you can't take it anymore, Minato... Come on... just give in to the sensation... give in... Open the door and join them... you know you want it...' whispered the dark pervert sultrily.

The perfect sweet melody that was coming from the evil pervert mouth was completely made Minato losing his mind. He then said,

'I want it...?' said Minato unsure.

He didn't know what's happening to him or what he wanted because his mind completely couldn't think anymore. He did admit that deep down he wanted it, at least his body wanted it so bad. But, would his mind want it to? His logic would definitely scream to him that he didn't want it... _if_ his logic was still there... But, no, his logic was already defeated by the evil pervert.

'Yes, you want it! You have been longing for his tight hole for a really really long time... and now, you get the chance... you're not going to let this chance go, aren't you? Your son is totally smexy you know... Believe me, it will be totally pleasurable!' said the dark Minato to his mind.

Minato wasn't really sure about what he wanted and what he should do. But with all his might, his logic was able to stand up and screamed out from the inside of his lung! Demanding Minato to turn back! _He's your son! He's your son!_ said his logic continuously.

'I... But I... I can't! He's my son! It will be very immoral of me to do so! Naruto is...' said Minato unsure.

Seeing that Minato was still resisting, dark Minato decided to seduce him even more. Damn, it seemed that his logic was still alive! But, fortunately, he's going to kill his logic for sure this time! And sure, his logic wouldn't come back anymore!

'Fuck that! He's not so innocent Minato! Look! He's fucking with his _sex partner_ as if it's just a usual thing to do! Does that sound innocent to you? Please, he's anything but innocent! I bet your son is a total whore in the inside. Come on... I know you want him... come and make him your bitch... he'll be gladly to spread his legs wide open for you... and let you feast on his smexy tight hole... Heck! That little harlot will even finger his pucker hole himself as he impatiently awaits you to stick your hard rough dick into his greedy hole!' said the dark Minato to himself, desperately trying to consume Minato and made him surrender to his temptation.

He snickered a little and then he added,

'After all, who wouldn't?' added the dark Minato seductively to his mind. As if he was singing the song, S_exy and I know It._

Hearing that his son was a dirty cum bucket harlot, Minato was a little bit stunned. Of course, his logic was going to debate such thoughts instantly. But, could he? After all, all that his pervert mind said was quite true... Even so, he didn't know whatever that Naruto and the Uchiha boy was doing inside of his room. Minato clearly remembered when Naruto said that he was so afraid that he could be getting caught by his father.

'He...? No! He isn't... We don't know it yet! You're just jumping to conclusion!' said Minato firmly in his mind.

But then, the evil pervert mind of him was able to get the better of him. The dark Minato then said,

'Well then, just open the door and prove it with your own eyes...'

'B-b-but I...' stuttered Minato unsure.

The dark Minato was laughing sinisterly when he saw that Minato was stumbling miserably in his mind. And, he knew that he only needed to push him more... He then said again,

'Afraid that you're not be able to hold it again if you see your son is totally stark naked? With his smexy body of him flushed in red... not to mention all the sweat that makes his smexy body glisten... Oh, such pleasure!' said the dark Minato to his mind.

'No... No... I..' still Minato was stuttering miserably.

To be honest, Minato didn't really know what to do or what to think. He was standing in the edge of his boundaries, not really sure of what to do. And, the dark perverted mind of him was keeping infecting him with his perverted thoughts so that Minato would fall from his boundaries.

'Don't resist it Minato... In fact, you're already leaking so much down there... Yeah, why don't you admit it? ... _He_ always makes you hard... _He_ always makes your cock all wet and sticky... Oh, you dirty perverted daddy... lusting on your own son like that... wanting him to be your shameless bitch... You are sure are going to hell, you know that...' said the dark Minato to himself.

Minato wanted to deny it so bad... but he just couldn't... the fact that he was touching himself and imagining that he was fucking with his own son was something that he couldn't deny easily. It was just a plain truth! And, the dark Minato completely noticed that! That's why he kept attacking Minato from that side!

'Fuck it... I... I... shit...' said Minato unsure.

His mind was so confused. He didn't want to admit it because it would make him the worst father ever. But, he just couldn't take it anymore. His mind was blank... his logic was dead... and the perverted side of him was still deliberately trying to make him fall to his temptations.

'Ha ha ha... it's okay... Who cares about hell when you get to feel heaven _now_? Come Minato... I know you want to fuck your son so bad... You want to put your dick inside him... completely filling his tight ass until you come... You want to fuck him senselessly everyday... every time... every night... Don't you Minato? Ha ha ha... What kind of father are you? Lusting to fuck your own son like that... But it's the truth, isn't it? You can't deny it anymore...' said the dark Minato to his mind.

'I... I...' said Minato unsure as he slowly was giving in to the sensation.

Just a little bit more and Minato would definitely fall to his temptations...

'Admit it Minato... you can't resist anymore... this is just so much you can take... You want your son... you think Naruto is very smexy... Everyone wants to fuck him so bad... let they be girls or boys... or even you, as his own dad... Everyone wants to sex with him... If raping weren't illegal, they would all rape him already... Everyone wants to suck his dick... or fuck his tight hole... until he can't even walk... Don't you think? Don't all the imaginations before already pushed you down to your limit? Come on... just give in...' seduced the dark Minato even more.

'Ughhh...' He moaned a little as his mind was replaying the dirty images that he previously imagined.

The seduction was just too much for him... just a little bit more and Minato would give in to the sensation...

'Just say the words, Minato... say it... come... say it with me... I know you want it... Give in to the sensation...' tempted the dark Minato professionally.

'Naruto... I... I think... I...' said Minato unsure.

The pervert Minato was laughing maniacally! He knew that he had won the battle against the unyielding logic of Minato! He was guaranteed to win, now that he saw that Minato was gradually submitted to his greatest and sinful desire. Oh, how he waited so long for that!

'Yes... just a little bit more... come on... come... you can say it...' said the dark Minato to seduce him more thoroughly.

Just a little bit more...

And now, finally! Minato fell out from his boundaries and let himself being embraced by the temptations!

'I... I...want to... fuck... you... Shit! Naruto, I want to fuck you so bad!' admitted Minato angrily to himself.

Seeing that Minato completely gave in to the sensation, the pervert Minato was so happy! He could definitely die due to the happy feelings knowing that his seduction was finally worked!

'Finally! You admitted it! Now, all you have to do is just open the door and―' said the pervert Minato but before he could finish his sentence he was cut of by the real Minato.

'Pinned him against the wall... then... want to... no... have to... put my dick straight to... inside... of him...' said Minato to his mind with his voice was filled only with pure lust.

His voice was filled only with pure lust and it was as if Minato was hypnotized! And, he couldn't think anything but to give in to his animal desire...

'Mwahahahaha! Finally! Now, we're talking!' said the dark Minato happily in his mind as he then laughed maniacally seeing that Minato had already given in to his sensation.

―To Be Continued―

Author's Note

Alright, second chapter finished! I hope it isn't disappointing! I try to make the story more interesting, right? I hope it's not as boring as the first chapter. I think this chapter is quite hot!

Sorry if I make the dark inner Minato to be so pervert. It's just that I think it's pretty funny to imagine that Minato is a very pervert person on the inside! I always imagine Minato to be a closet perv! I mean look at the fact that his teacher, Jiraiya, was a super pervert, his student, Kakashi, was also a pervert (walking around the village reading porn? O_o), even his son, Naruto was a pervert too (Harem no jutsu? Seriously?), there's no way Minato is not a perv! LOL

The dirty talk was a little bit exaggerating but I have a reason about it, though. It's because the talk was the figment of dark perverted Minato's imagination and that's why it's a little bit _over the top._

I hope the dirty talk really sounds hot and not weird.

I newly noticed that every chapter of a story can have a title! And, that's why I decided to give a title to this second chapter! The title is 'Give In to the Sensation'! I hope it's fit the chapter so well! The reason why I used it as my chapter title was because in this chapter the evil dark perverted Minato was trying so hard to make Minato give in to his carnal desire!

Oh, and please tell me, should I continue this story or not! Because, I think I should be focusing on other stories that are more popular. If this story is not that interesting... maybe I'll less prioritize it!

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


End file.
